


Dare

by rixsig-writes (rixsig)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and his friends can't take it anymore, college AU?, mmrarepairweek, yoosung has a big gay crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixsig/pseuds/rixsig-writes
Summary: Isn't having an obvious crush on an unobtainable guy enough? It's too bad his friends don't have a single speck of mercy in their hearts or else they wouldn't have dared Yoosung to kiss him.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> fic for day 3 of mmrarepairweek!

The door clicking closed behind him echoes like a gunshot in the quiet of the room and Yoosung flinches. How is it that a party can be going on, music and everything, on one side of the house while this side is so quiet?

Hyun turns his head from where he’d been blowing cigarette smoke out the open window and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Didn’t think I’d have people following me up here.”

“O-oh, sorry,” Yoosung stammers reflexively before straightening up, a little annoyed at himself because this is his cousin’s house so why is he apologizing? He can go wherever he wants.

“Didn’t say that was a bad thing.”

And now Yoosung can see the curled suggestion of a smile on the man’s face, although really everything’s a little hard to make out in this dimness, with just the illumination of the moon and the lone streetlight from outside to go by. Even if the whole thing does give Hyun a kind of unearthly glow.

“Okay. Cool.” And then Yoosung has no idea what to do with himself. Well. That’s not true. He knows what he has to do, what he came here for, but he really, really doesn’t want to think about doing it. He shuffles his feet and clears his throat awkwardly. “So, uh...you like sitting around in the dark?”

Hyun huffs out a laugh. “Usually I like the spotlight better, but I guess the moon’s my spotlight tonight, hm?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung agrees a little breathlessly before he realizes what he’s doing and clamps his mouth shut, mortified. This kind of thing is exactly why everyone else joined forces to put him up to this. Yoosung’s feelings are like a neon flashing sign no matter what he does. He just can’t help it. He moves and speaks before he even realizes what he’s doing half the time.

Hyun’s looking at him, clearly curious. He takes another drag of his cigarette and then turns his head again just long enough to exhale it out. Yoosung’s transfixed by the expanse of Hyun’s neck. By just Hyun in general, honestly. The guy who takes exactly one acting class a semester, nothing else, no other classes whatsoever, and then somehow beats out every other student in auditions to get the leading role. Not that that’s surprising. Yoosung took Intro to Acting to fill up his credits last year and sat back in awe as Hyun decimated every exercise every single time with a crazy kind of singular focus.

“So I’m ditching to smoke, but why are you ditching the party?”

Oh no.

“It’s. It’s a dare.” Yoosung admits.

“A dare?! And it involves me? What, do you have to try and pull my pants down or something?” Hyun grins, grinding out his cigarette into his portable ash-tray. “Don’t think I’ll go making it easy for you, dude.”

“No, I, um. They...they dared me to kiss you…”

“Wha--?” Hyun’s mouth hangs open for a second, eyebrows scrunched incredulously. “This is _that_ kind of party?”

“What do you mean that kind of party?”

Hyun flounders for a second. “You know...don’t people do that kinda stuff in high school? Spin the bottle, dare people to kiss other people?”

“I don’t know.” Yoosung shrugs, sheepish. “I never went to parties in high school. I-Is it?”

“Don’t know, never went to high school.” Hyun scratches at his head, looks off to the side. “I’ve just seen it in movies and stuff.”

Another silence falls, even more awkward and excruciating than the last. Yoosung wants to leave. This is a horrible idea. It’s always been a horrible idea, but he could have at least taken this horrible idea to the grave with him and made peace with the fact that his friends, particularly Saeyoung, will give him shit for this and his fruitless crush forever.

“How would you prove it?”

“Huh?”

“If you kissed me.” Hyun pauses and then laughs into his hand. “Actually, nevermind. It’d probably be written all over your face, huh.”

Yoosung sputters and then scowls. “How would you know?!”

“Gonna prove me wrong?”

Yoosung’s heart jumps to his throat, scowl sliding off his face. “Wait, what?” That almost sounds like… “You’re going to let me…?”

“Gross. Don’t sound sound so happy about it, dude. It’s not like it would be a real one.” Hyun shrugs with a casualness that doesn’t ring quite true. “We’re doing it for an audience right? Just like on stage.”

We’re. He said we’re. Yoosung feels a little dizzy as he nods. “Right. Yeah.” Except it isn’t like that at all. This isn’t like those paired up partner exercises in acting where you have to do outlandish things in front of the class to let go of your embarrassment. Hyun and Yoosung are the only ones there. No one else is actually watching, just a few of Yoosung’s friends waiting somewhere else to hear the results. There’s no one at all telling Hyun to go along with it. Why is Hyun going along with it again?

“You’re going to have to come over here. Or do you want a script where I sweep you off your feet?” Hyun leans back, grinning, with his elbows resting on the window frame behind him. “Too bad, because I’m still not gonna make it easy for you. It’s _your_ dare.”

Yoosung manages to close the distance, palms tingling with nerves. He almost feels like Hyun’s just trying to play some big prank on him, like he’s going to pull back and yell ‘psyche!’ just as Yoosung’s leaning in or something, but when Yoosung gets close enough, takes that last step into Hyun’s space, he can see Hyun’s lazy grin quiver, can see something small in the slant of his shoulders that betrays Hyun’s show of easy confidence.

Yoosung licks his lips. How do you even start kissing someone? Just go for it? He grabs onto Hyun’s arms before he can start overthinking it and cranes up on tip-toe—god, Hyun is tall, Yoosung feels like such a midget—and then...and then they’re kissing.

He means to keep it short, his friends hadn’t said anything about how long the kiss should be after all, but he gets distracted by the newness of the feeling, of the surprising softness of Hyun’s lips. Chaptick? Or are they just naturally perfect like the rest of him?

Hyun’s arms tense up under his hands and Yoosung’s sure in that instant that Hyun will do the pulling away for him, but...he doesn’t. Instead one of his hands goes to grasp lightly at Yoosung’s hip and then his head tilts and _oh_ , now _this_ is a kiss, Hyun’s mouth moving warmly with his, and how is Yoosung supposed to handle Hyun reciprocating like this? Yoosung can feel his own thudding heartbeat everywhere, against his ribcage, the tips of his fingers, his ears.

Yoosung’s hands loosen and slide over to Hyun’s chest, unconsciously craning up even higher, even closer, thoughts of pulling away banished entirely. Their lips cling and then part and then cling again, and then suddenly—

“Shit.” Hyun gasps, panting, eyes wide and a little scared.

Yoosung’s hands twist up in Hyun’s shirt, the rest of him barely daring to move. He feels like they’re wobbling on a tightrope hundreds of feet in the air, just holding their breath and waiting to see which way they’ll fall.

Yoosung could let go right now. He could let go and leave the room and be content with the fact that he’d both carried out his dare and kissed his crush, carry that good feeling in his heart instead of waiting like this for Hyun to panic or freak out or push him away, but...

“Hyun…”

Yoosung sees Hyun swallow, sees his eyes drop to Yoosung’s lips.

But he doesn’t want to.

Hyun draws the slightest bit closer again as if compelled, his heartbeat loud against Yoosung’s palm, and Yoosung ignites. He surges forward and kisses Hyun again, a caged whine in the back of his throat. The force of it bumps Hyun back into the windowsill behind him, but Hyun doesn’t even seem to notice, wrapping both his arms around Yoosung’s waist just as quickly as Yoosung wraps his around Hyun’s shoulders.

The only sounds are from the smacking of their lips together as the kiss gets deeper until Hyun gently pulls back again, breathing hard. “God, Yoosung.”

“You know my name.” Yoosung says, still half in a kiss-induced haze. He hadn’t been sure Hyun had even recognized him from that one class, let alone remembered that much about him.

“Yeah?” Hyun blinks, then grins again. “You know...you always kind of caught my eye.”

Yoosung’s mouth falls open. “R-Really? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I thought a couple times before that you’d be my type if you were a girl, but...” Hyun strokes his thumb over the jut of Yoosung’s hip. “I guess you’re my type no matter what, huh.”

Yoosung swallows down a strangled-sounding noise, whole face red. He kissed Hyun. He’s Hyun’s type. Suddenly the reality of the situation is dawning on him. Wow, wow, wow, wow. He takes a couple calming breaths to keep himself from tearing up. He needs to change the subject or he’s going to think too much again.

A different subject...his eyes land back on Hyun’s lips again and his eyebrows scrunch together. “So am I…” Yoosung begins tentatively, “do I kiss okay?”

“Of course.” Hyun winks. “You took my breath away.”

“Oh,” Yoosung says with profound relief, cheeks burning, “good. I’ve never really done that before so…”

“Wait, do you mean…? That was your first kiss?” Hyun says, shocked. “Seriously?!” But once the surprise passes his eyes glint teasingly. “Hmm...how old are you again?”

Yoosung punches him.

“Ow, ow!” Hyun laughs, “Hey, don’t you know it’s a crime to mess with perfection?”

Yoosung punches him again, whining. “Don’t make fun of meeee.”

Hyun muffles his second burst of laughter into Yoosung’s neck but his shoulders still shake with it. After a moment he settles down and presses his lips to the skin right under them, a bloom of pleasant warmth. “Well, if you gave me the gift of your first kiss...maybe I can give you your second one.” His lips move to Yoosung’s jaw. “And your third.” Then over Yoosung’s cheek. “And your fourth.”

“Only if you promise to go to dinner with me,” Yoosung breathes, forgetting his embarrassment and pulling Hyun right where he wants him.

When Hyun smiles against Yoosung’s mouth Yoosung knows that’s a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @rixsig_writes on twitter!


End file.
